Episode 2496
Mikey Episode Number: 2496 Date: Sunday, May 8, 1994 Sponsors: H, T, 5 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking at Tiger?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit watches Grover as he touches his nose with his toes five times. Kermit then tries to do the same, but ends up hurting himself. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Chimpanzees at play |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A detective follows a path on the street which consists of a straight line, followed by dots. He finds out that the truck that paints the dividing road lines happens to sputter every few feet, which is where the dots come from. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppets At Walt Disney World Scene | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf and The Dogs sing "Doggin' It" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Soul H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The crosswalk light says WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster drive a car with the help of their seatbelt. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|While Ernie finishes his conversation with Grover on the telephone, Bert comes inside with a package containing an antique telephone because he won't have to wait for Ernie to finish his turn using the phone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|H for hello (voice of Gary Owens) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A polar bear learns what "EXIT" means |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Muppets Rhyme in School" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids watch as construction workers paint a number 5 on the street using a stencil. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How many legs does a horse have? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mookie Wilson and Keith Hernandez of the New York Mets try to play baseball with The Count, but he would rather swing the bat and count strikes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman VO) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roy Rogers sings "Skyball Paint." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A chicken gets an idea to sit on a football and hatch it like an egg. Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fireworks Alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Home to Me" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a city neighborhood; includes shots of a sno-cone vendor. Singer: "¡Linda paloma!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Harold and Howard think of H words Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"Happy Dancin'" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby and father illustrate up and down |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert search for Dr. Livingstone in the jungle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band forms a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|At the Grouchland Ballroom, Gordon and Susan win a T-shaped award for their performance of the "Trash Can Tango". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant Music: "Black Eyed Peas" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two houses plus 2 equals 4. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announce the sponsors. Then we fade to Luis holding the Sesame Street sign while Susan holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide